


I’ll Be Home For Christmas

by Mechanic_Heart



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Christman fanfic, Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanic_Heart/pseuds/Mechanic_Heart
Summary: What better than starting the holidays off with a broken down car in the middle of nowhere on a cold winter night. Steve Rogers and his best friend Bucky find themselves hitch hiking with a Rather good looking local from the homey town of York. While their original plan to head into the big City still stands, The side trip to such a wonderful town seems to be keeping them there...along with a few other things and people. What is Christmas without some romance after all
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Hitchhikers

“I told you to take the last exit-“ James hissed grabbing the map from Steve

“Sorry sorry, I was distracted” the blond answered timidly

“Let me guess- deer again” James scoffed leaning back in the car seat

“No, the guy behind us was bumper kissing me” Steve shot back pulling off the road and snatching the map back from his best friend. “Look, there is a town a few miles up, we can at least get something to eat and maybe some directions”

James, otherwise known as Bucky, gave a soft sigh shaking his head. “Fine-“ he agreed reluctantly.

Steve smiled brightly as he started the car up again and pulled back onto the powdery white roads. They drove on for another few miles, the daylight slowly fading away and the dark night rolling in accompanied by some snow flurries.

They drove in silence, Christmas songs faintly playing in the background. Bucky was still a bit upset with the location they had settled on to spend the holidays.

Both of them were apart of a squadron in the army and had gotten a Leave around the same time. They had decided to spend Christmas together. Original Bucky suggested a Christmas in Hawaii but Steve had other plans. He wanted to spend a classic, old fashioned Christmas in New York, their home state, and now, here they were, a few weeks before Christmas in an old rental car in the middle of nowhere with a possibly outdated map....

...Just to make things better, the car began letting out strange noises. It’s sputtered and coughed before rolling to a stop

“It’s the most wonderful time- of the yeeeear” Bucky sang dramatically as he threw his hands up in annoyance

“Oh, quit being a Scrooge and help me out here” Steve grumbled grabbing his coat and gloves before opening the door and walking around to the front. He popped open the hood but immediately jumped back when a cloud of smoke rose up from the engine

With another annoyed sigh, Bucky swung his door open and got out. “I wouldn’t be such a Scrooge if I wasn’t standing in a foot of snow next to a broken down car, IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE”

“Just calm down- maybe someone will drive by, and if not, well, I need to get my steps in anyway” Steve said enthusiastic, flashing a smile to his grumpy side kick

“Right, then we can sit down by a nice warm Fire in a homey restaurant and drink hot chocolate and eat Christmas cookies” Bucky Grumbled through clenched chattering teeth.

Steve was about to reply when the sight of headlights caught his attention. He took a glance towards his shocked friend and gave a simple shrug before stepping out a bit into the road, waving his arms

“Steve, what the hell are you doing, it could be a psychopath for all we know” Bucky said harshly, grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him back.

The two froze when the truck came to a stop right behind their car. The lights were kept on, understandably since it was already rather dark. Next followed the sound of a door opening and boots crunching the snow

“I’m guessing your from out of town” a male voice called out as a figure appeared in front of the headlights.

Steve shook away Bucky's hold and started to approach the newcomer “Yeah, um- we are just passing by, kinda got lost...and our car seemed to have…”

“Broken down?” The man said, finishing Steve’s sentence.

“Is it that obvious” Bucky scoffed, in a clear bad mood

“A bit, but hey, you're not the first ones- trust me on that” the man stepped away from the blinding headlights and his feathers came into focus. He was notably short dressed in a flannel shirt with a green jacket lined with black fur hood. A goatee was a nice feature to his face and Curly brown hair was visible from under his MIT ball cap. Hazely-Brown eyes scanned over the two and their car, arms crossed and chin tilted up in an arrogant manner

“You’ll need a tow” he finally said after a moment of silence “I can give you a lift into town, but your on your own from there” the man said flatly before turning and heading back to his truck

“That’s it?- where..I..you gotta be shitting me” Bucky grumbled stomping up next to Steve “you could at least give us your name”

Steve looked at Bucky ,narrowing his eyes, mentally preparing a speech about ‘potty mouthing others’ ,but indeed had to agree on the lack of presentation this Stranger had to offer

“Anthony, But my Friends call me Tony” the man said glancing back to the duo “now, are you coming or what”

Steve shook himself from his stupefied state before making his way over to the truck, dragging Bucky along with him. What a night, guess New York could wait a bit longer.

“So, I’m guessing you're from around here” Steve asked as he got in the front seat and a grumpy Bucky hopped into the back seat. He couldn’t quite complain, the car was rather warm and smelled of pine trees, thanks to the air freshener hanging around the mirror

“Born and raised, though it’s more of a holiday location” Tony said proudly, starting his car “I come back as much as I can- it’s..I guess you can call it an escape from the big city”

Bucky’s eyes widened before sitting up from his slouch

“Your from the city” Steve asked, a bit surprised

“Do you know how to get th-“

“Buck-“ Steve snapped

“Buck?” Tony glanced up in his mirror to look back at this Buck man

“Nickname- I’m James by the way” Bucky sighed sitt8ng back into his slouch

“Oh, right- um I’m Steve, Steve Rogers” the bold said with a warm smile

Tony chuckled softly shaking his head. He turned onto another road, houses beginning to pop up here and there. “Well then, James- Steve, welcome to York, I know it’s not the big apple but- in my opinion it’s a bit better”

A bridge lined with thick strands of garland and lights came into view. Lights in the distance gave a gentle glow in the dark of the night. As they crossed the bridge into town, the sound of holiday music was audible throughout the streets. The store windows were brightly lit with Christmas decorations and lights

“Alright, this is your stop” Tony said pulling up to a Dinner. “There’s a B&B right down the road street, the auto shop should be open tomorrow around 6-“ he spoke with a hummed while grabbing a pen and paper form his counsel, writing something down “..and if you need anything else- give me a call” the Burnett said with a wink and a click of his Tongue handing the paper over to Steve

Steve felt his face heat up for a moment before clearing his throat and taking the paper and pocketing it. “Right- um thank you, Tony, you’ve been a great help”

Tony smiled warmly, watching the two hop out of his truck onto the sidewalk. He was ready to keep on his way when he heard one of them call his name.

“Wait-..one more question, how do we get to the main road” Bucky asked, almost desperately

“If you go up Main Street and keep on it till the country side you should come to an intersection, the signs will tell you where to go from there” Tony said with a sigh “but- I’m just gonna warn you, both of you- this town tends to keep people around”

With that, he drove off down the road, turning onto a street and disappearing around the bend

“Well- he was cute” Bucky teased as he elbowed Steve with a smirk

“Oh shut up, I thought he was supposed to be a psychopath mm?” The blond shot back recalling His friend’s first statement on Tony

“Hey, psychopaths can be cute, now, what’s for dinner, I’m starving”


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better than starting the holidays off with a broken down car in the middle of nowhere on a cold winter night. Steve Rogers and his best friend Bucky find themselves hitch hiking with a Rather good looking local from the homey town of York. While their original plan to head into the big City still stands, The side trip to such a wonderful town seems to be keeping them there...along with a few other things and people. What is Christmas without some romance after all

The smell of apple spice and cooking food greeted the two. Bucky practically cringed at the festive decorations hanging around the dinner. There were quite a few people occupying the tables and bar. A grop of three kids, highschool kids probably, sat at a booth by the fire. One of them looked over to them and immediately got up, walking to the front. He had mousy brown hair and was dressed in a black shirt and apron ,accompanied by some casual jeans. A waiter 

“Hey, I-um hello and welcome to _May’s Roadside Dinner_ , I’m Peter, would you like a table or booth?” he asked, grabbing menus from the podium that was set at the front of the room. 

Steve chuckled noticing how nervous Peter seemed to be, must not be used to strangers. 

“Booth and the kids menu for my friend here” 

Bucky scoffed glaring at Steve before turning his attention to the kid “I’ll take the adult menu please and thank you “ 

Peter couldn’t help but let out a soft snicker before making his way over to a booth by the window. Steve glanced at Bucky with a smirk then made followed after Peter 

“right, your waiter will be here soon, can I start you off with some drinks” Peter asked pulling a pen and paper out of his apron 

“Um, I’ll take a decaf “ Bucky said sitting down in the booth 

“I’ll have a Hot chocolate” Steve chimed in after a moment of looking at the menu 

“Alright- I’ll bring that right out for you “ Peter replied before heading back to what was assumbly the kitchen 

“What a nice young fella” Steve said , pulling out his ancient flip phone 

“Hot chocolate? Really “ Bucky scoffed before glancing down at what Steve was doing 

“Hey- I happen to like hot coco” the blond replied pulling out the paper from his pocket 

“Your putting his number in your phone too- are you ok” 

Steve looked up at his friend with a raised eyebrow “ is there a problem with that- what if we run into more trouble” 

“Please Steve, what else could possibly go-“

“Your drinks sir- sirs” Peter interrupted Bucky’s sentence as he set down a tray of beverages, handing each their respective drink “enjoy” 

Steve watched their waiter for a moment, then smiled “Peter was it?”

“Ye-yes sir”

“Do you happen to know of a good place to get a map around here” Steve asked, head tilted in curiosity 

“Yes sir, right down the corner, the hardware store should have some JPSs and road maps” peter said with a shrug “they close at 8 though, I’d wait till opening hours to go” he said picking up the tray and making his way back to join his friends 

“Well-“Bucky looked at Steve, eyebrows raised when he noticed the pensitive look on Steve’s face “what are you thinking”

There was a pause, the he answered “I say, we check this place out, or at least till we can get the car fixed, who knows..maybe we may find something interesting” Steve said with his irresistible smile 

Bucky stared at his friend for a moment before yet again reluctantly agreeing “heh, or someone” he teased as he took a sip of his drink 

“Hey, I heard that “ Steve grumbled 

* * *

“And here are your Keys” the redhead said handing a set of room Keys over the counter

“Thank you sweetheart “ Bucky said with a rather flirtatious tone “what did you say your name was again”

“Pepper“ she said bluntly “ but to you that’s Ms Potts”

Bucky blinked for a moment realizing he had just been rejected. He was soon shaken from his stupefy when Steve nudged his friend's shoulder. 

“Buck you comin” the blond said, his Brooklyn draw slipping for just a moment. 

Bucky rolled his eyes before following after Steve “the nerve” he scoffed as they ascended the stairs to their room.

On the way to their room, the two passed a photograph, a photograph that caught Steve’s attention. He paused looking at it for a moment, examining it 

“Steve- “ Bucky sighed when he noticed his friend stop 

“You go ahead, I’ll be in in a moment” Steve said turning to fully face the picture 

“Whatever, don’t turn the lights on if their off though”

“Got it”

With that Bucky left Steve in peace 

His icy blue eyes scanned over the ribbon cutting ceremony that had been trapped in time in the form of a photo . A man and a woman stood side by side, the man looked oddly familiar and so did the little boy holding the scissors. At the bottom of the farm it read _Stark_ _Bed and Breakfast_ ribbon cutting. Strange, since the sign outside read _Potts bed and breakfast._

“Nice family huh”

Steve jumped in surprise when Pepper’s voice broke the concentrated silence. 

“Yeah-um who-“

“The Stark family, Howard and Maria, they were lovely people ” she said softly walking up to where the photo was set 

“You said- were are they..”

“Car crash, Christmas Eve, very sad day for everyone, god...Tony was too young”

There was a pause, almost like a respectable moment of silence for the couple in the photograph 

“Tony…” Steve paused, wondering if there was a connection.

“Their boy, that little cutie” she giggled pointing to the boy holding the scissors in the fram “now, oh my gosh, he owns a multi million company, a line of hotels...and..that Auto shop down the road” Pepper smiled turning to Steve, shifting away from the morbid moment “in fact, he warned me you two would be coming”

Steve felt a smile spread to his face, it was him after all, a Damn he was successful. 

“Anyway, I shouldn’t be holding you up, please , if you need anything just tell me, any friend of Tony’s is a friend of mine” Pepper said softly, patting Steve’s shoulder.

“Thank you Ms Potts-“

“Please, Pepper, that was only for your sly friend” she chuckled before turning to head down the stairs. 

Steve smiled softly then turned to make his way to the room they were assigned. He quietly opened the door, stepping into the dark room, as his friend told him, he kept the lights off 

From the faint light from the hall, Steve could yell Bucky and already called the bed by the window. He couldn’t help but smile to himself before crawling into the bed by the closet.

Unlike the bustling sounds of the city, the sound of crickets and night birds was the only sound Steve could hear that night, along with his thoughts. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Starks, or Tony-

* * *

The following morning Steve woke up early. Bucky was still fast asleep, all curled up in the sheets. His long brown hair spread out across the pillows. Steve chuckled softly noticing the small drool puddle right by Bucky’s cheek 

The blond got up, making his way to the bathroom to freshen up. 

He decided to give Tony a call, and to let Bucky sleep in, though Normally he would probably flip the bed over and scream orders as a joke...almost. Steve was the Captain after all, so he could do that of he really wanted too 

Once ready, Steve stepped out of the room and walked down to the common room Area. He said good morning to Pepper who had just walked in from the outside, a coffee in hand 

“Oh boy, it’s chilly- did you hear the weather report yet?” she said, placing her coat on a rack. 

“No- what is it”

“A snowstorm, some say it might be a nor’easter” she said organizing her papers on the front desk 

“Oh- well, guess we better get on the road before it hits” Steve sighed

“Yeah, that reminds me- Tony’s got your car, he picked it up this morning” 

Steve tilted his head, confused for a moment before remembering Tony was the one who picked them up, so of course he knew where the car was

“When did you speak to him” Steve asked sitting on a couch by the fire 

“Just a few minutes ago, we go for coffee every morning-“

“Oh, are..are you two-“

“Dating, no- just childhood friends, after all, Tony’s not really into gir-“ Pepper paused then turned to look at the papers she had been organizing. She obviously almost let something slip “Ehm, anyway, you want anything to eat-“

Steve chuckled softly shaking his head, he knew the last few parts of the unfinished sentence “I’ll pass, but I could use some directions to that Auto shop” 

Once receiving the directions, Steve went back upstairs, grabbing his coat , careful not to wake Bucky. 

Then he was out the door 


End file.
